


The IPhone (by drserpico)

by drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: Sophie teach her mom how to use an IPhone. Will she succede?





	The IPhone (by drserpico)

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on 2018, i chose to write to Mamma Mia, hope you like.  
> The story takes plce two years after the first movie, so it´s 2010. and the scenario, took place in one single afternoon

**THE IPONE**

Just another random afternoon at the island of Kalokari, 22- year old Sophie arrived with a gift to her mother. It has been two years since the girl and her fiancé Sky have been travelling the world, but in those last six months, she felt liked she heeded to be in there, to help around the hotel.

/

As usual, Sophie found her mother sitting on her desk at the office, checking some hotel bills. Even after all the modern things from the time, the old woman was still very fond of the calculator and blocks of notes.

When the girl entered the office, Donna, her mother, spun around the chair and smiled at her daughter, with delight.

"Honey, how are you? Aren't you supposed to be with Sky? "

"he went to Mikonos, to some business and I decided to took the opportunity to came here… and give you this " Sophie smiled, giving Donna a box, containing a cellphone.

"Sophie, what is this? " she asked, turning the cellphone both sides

"it's a IPhone, the world most modern phone ever" the daughter smiled

"oh… the cellphone from that brand with a fruit… Apple, isn't it? " Donna exanimated the telephone "where's the keys? "

"its whiting the phone, Mom" Sophie laugh "here, turn it on at this botton…" the girl explained and the Mother did

"What Is these things? "

"it's the applications, Mom, here, I already configured it the way you can use without problem" Sophie explain, showing to her mother what means each application.

"okay…" Donna still seemed confused "and how I call? "

"like this, this green square with a picture of a phone, you use to call"

"this one? "

"no, this is the whatsapp. The phone is this one, beside the whatsapp "

"it's a bit complicated, huh? A lot actually "Donna said making Sophie laugh

"no Mom, its quiet simply actually, I will teach you" Sophie kissed her mom and start to teach her how to use the cellphone.

/

For the rest of the afternoon, mother and daughter stayed together, as Sophie explained step by step to her mother, how to use the phone, Donna tried hard to pay attention to everything, still, sometimes, the older woman asked over at least twice, for what serves such things at the phone.

''Mom, if you don´t pay attention, you will never understand how to use it'' Sophie was annoyed

''honey, I am paying attention, but this cellphone, it's too hard to understand'' she said and in response Sophie rolled her eyes

''you´re so old Mom'' she joked when they heard someone approaching, it was Sam, Donna´s husband and one of Sophie´s possible dad´s.

''hey Ladys, what are you two doing?'' he asked smiling

''I'm trying to teach Mom how to use a cellphone'' Sophie answered

''Sam, do you ever saw such a difficult advice? I can´t believe it'' the old woman shake her hands

''well, actually I don´t think these cellphones are hard to deal with, I have one, it´s easy'' Sam smiled

''oh, good luck with that then'' Donna get up a bit annoyed

''where are you going Mom?'' Sophie got confuse

''have a cup of tea, all these technology is giving me headaches'' she said going away

Once Donna was out of sight, Sam turn to his supposedly daughter and take a deep heavy breath ''I think that the plan to give an IMac on her birthday is out of the question'' he said and Sophie couldn't help but laugh.

To a woman who wanted to be modern, Donna has still much to learn.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> When i wrote this story, i hadn´t watched the 2nd movie yet, so, please, ignore all the events from the the 2nd movie and don´t mind the date, i was using the release date from the first movie, as the dathe where the story took place.


End file.
